Tahun Ke-7
by CyberScram
Summary: Fic ini berlatar setelah perang hogwarts,bagaimana trio gryffindor yg menjalani tahun ke-7 mereka,membuat hidup mereka berubah total,(warn harry x hermione),Dont Like Dont Read
1. chapter 1

**Halo salam kenal hmmm baru pertama kali saia memberanikan diri nulis fic disini sebelumnya saya hanya silent reader dan penikmat fic2 keren di ff ini jadi maafkan saia kalau aja typo gaje cerita yg tidak urut atau diksi kata yang buruk im amateur writer not a professional**

 **Dont Like Dont Read !**

 **Hmm sebelumnya konsep fic mau Di rate T Tapi setelah dipikir2 seru juga kalau ada lemon sedikit jadi Rate M,xixixixi**

 **Kalau Update Lama Harap Maklum karena Author juga punya kehidupan di dunia Nyata,maaf juga kalau fic ini kepanjangan dan membosankan,wkwkwkwk**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **Chapter1**

 **After War Tahun Ke-7**

Setelah perang yang melelahkan pada akhirnya Harry Ron dan Hermione berhasil mengalahkan penyihir hitam Lord Voldemort,mereka berencana melanjutkan tahun ke-7 di hogwarts walaupun Perdana Menteri Sihir Sementara Kingsley langsung memberikan prioritas pada mereka langsung mendapat NEWT sempurna dan bisa bekerja di departemen manapun yang mereka pilih di Kementrian Sihir namun Harry,Ron dan Hermione memilih melanjutkan tahun ke-7 nya karena mereka benar2 ingin menikmati hogwarts untuk terakhir kalinya dengan suasana tenang dan damai sekaligus mengucap selamat tinggal pada kastil yang memberi mereka banyak kenangan dan pelajaran berharga,Namun tahun ke-7 ini menjadi perubahan drastis pada kehidupan dan persahabatan mereka bertiga termasuk percintaan harry,ginny,ron,hermione dan draco malfoy

 **Pagi Di The Burrow**

Tiga Bulan setelah perang besar Harry menikmati suasana damai dan tenang tertidur di sofa panjang rumah keluarga weasley bersama Ron,tertidur sangat lelap karena mereka bermain catur sihir semalaman,sampai Mrs Weasley membangunkan mereka berdua "Harry,Harry Sayang Ayo bangun sudah pagi" Mrs weasley membangunkan Harry dengan lembut,"Pagi,Mrs Weasley" balas harry dengan kuap lebar,lalu Mrs Weasley membangunkan Ron dengan amarah "Ronald Weasley ayo bangun ! kau harus membantu dad mencabuti jembalang kebun dan membersihkan rumah,akan ada pesta dan menteri mau datang !!" dengan gusar Ron menjawab Mrs Weasley "bentar mum masih ngantuk nihhh hoammmm" ron menguap lebar dan tertidur lagi,lalu Mrs Weasley Membangunkan Ron dengan menyiram air ke badannya dengan mantra sihir,Ron langsung bangun terkejut dan merepet ke Mrs Weasley "tidak sampai parah gini kan mum kalau mau bangunin aku lagian kita bisa beli peri rumah untuk melakukan pekerjaan bodoh itu" ron sambil menggigil kedinginan dan mendengus kesal,Harry hanya nyengir saat melihat Ron disiram air oleh Mrs Weasley,Mrs Weasley Menjawab dengan dengusan kesal "Ya dad mu memang sudah naik pangkat jadi kepala divisi Auror tapi kau tidak boleh malas2 an Ronald Weasley !" Harry tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Hermione mendengar Ron bicara tentang membeli peri rumah dan memperbudaknya,lalu Mrs Weasley langsung memalingkan wajah pada Harry "Harry,Lebih baik kau mandi sayang aku sudah siapkan air hangat,kau harus berpakaian rapi,akan ada pesta kebun di the burrow dan aku sudah siapkan baju terbaik" tukas Mrs Weasley,"trims Mrs Weasley" jawab Harry setelah itu Harry langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi di lantai 2 rumah Mr Weasley sampai akhirnya Harry berpapasan dengan Ginny saat di bodres "Pagi Haaaaryy" kuap Ginny sambil memeluk Harry dengan mesra dan mencium pipinya,Harry pun langsung tersenyum agak sedikit bersemagat dan langsung mencium bibir pacar yang sudah lama Harry tinggalkan 1 tahun karena peperangan,Harry dan Ginny berpagutan berciuman di bodres cukup lama sampai pada akhirnya ada suara batuk diiringi nada cadaan mengagetkan mereka berdua "Heeem Permisi Kalian Memblokir Jalan,kalian berdua kalau mau ciuman mendingan dikamar deh" disertai nada terkikik geli,Harry buru2 melepas ciumannya pada Ginny,ia melirik kedepan dan langsung kaget ternyata itu suara Hermione,"pagi mione" tukas ginny wajahnya merona merah,lalu Harry berkata "eh mione aku mau mandi dulu nih" harry dengan wajah juga sama merona merah,lalu mione langsung menjawab dengan nada menggoda "oh jadi sekarang kalian mau mandi berdua ?" hermione berkata sambil tertawa,lalu Harry dan Ginny melotot ke Hermione,Hermione yg sadar mereka marah langsung mengganti topik "Oh Dimana Ron ?","ia dibawah tuh habis disiram air Mrs Weasley karena susah bangun,cepet gih temuin dia sepertinya masih kesal" jawab harry,ginny di sampingnya tertawa lalu berbicara "Ron memang tukang tidur,kalau ga dipaksa bangun ga mau bangun,entah apa jadinya kalau kamu jadi menikah sama Ron,Hermione,pasti repot banget" ginny sambil tertawa lepas,Hermione dengan wajah merona langsung menuju ke bawah tangga sambil berkata "yah,mudah2 an kakakmu tersayang mau merubah sifatnya yang kolot" dengus Hermione,setelah Hermione Pergi,Harry Nyengir lebar ke Ginny dan Langsung ke kamar mandi sambil berkata "Ga mau ikut Gin ? siapa tahu asik" Rayu Harry sambil tersenyum nakal,Ginny pun memelototi Harry dengan tatapan Membunuh dan menjawab "Memang aku cewek murahan apa potter !" ginny bersiap meninju Harry dan Harry langsung bergegas ke Kamar Mandi sambil berlari "sorry gin cuma bercanda kok" lalu harry langsung masuk ke sana tanpa dosa dan mulai mandi...

 **Pesta Kebun**

Sore Harinya Kebun The Burrow sudah ditata sedemikian Rupa sehingga menjadi indah dan menarik untuk sebuah pesta,banyak lampu2 hias dimana-mana dan meja panjang untuk tamu yang banyak,diiringi musik dari gramaohone sihir outdoor,sepertinya jumlah undangan sama banyaknya seperti pernikahan fleur dulu,Harry langsung melirik Ron di sudut meja yang masih kesal karena tadi disuruh Mrs Weasley membersihan kebun bersama Ayahnya,Harry menuju meja itu dan duduk,Ron sedang Menikmati Wiski Api "Ron sepertinya kau kesel banget ?" tanya Harry,"Gimana ga kesel,enaknya tadi sih tidur,apalagi hari minggu,yah walaupun sekolah belum mulai ada baiknya nikmati akhir pekan untuk tidur" jawab Ron sambil meneguk wiski apinya,Harry melirik ron yang sudah minum 4 gelas wiski apinya "Eh jangan banyak2 minum Ron,Hermione tahu nanti dia bisa marah","Jujur Harry,aku kok kesal banget sama Hermione,dia terlalu ngatur aku,ngoceh macem2,bayangin Harry setiap pagi kamu diceramahin orang yang lebih ngeboss dari mum" oceh ron dengan nada bosan,Lalu jawab Harry "ya Hermione kan pacarmu Ron wajar aja dia perhatian sama kamu dan mau kamu hidup berubah,sebentar lagi kita dewasa hey!" "ya ya ya nanti juga kita berubah,walaupun aku udah 17 tapi sekarang kita masih tahun ke-7,hmmmm jadi ga ada salahnya sedikit kekanakan" jawab ron sambil Tertawa,setelah mereka ngobrol kesana kemari mengenai Quidditch dan macam2 sampai siapa guru baru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang dijawab Ron bahwa Harry harus jadi gurunya karena satu2 nya yang berhasil mengalahkan Voldemort,lalu kingsley datang dan menyapa Harry "pakabar Harry ?" "eh baik Kingeley eh _Minister_ " jawab harry kaget,"ngak perlu panggil _M_ _inister_ Harry,panggil kingsley seperti biasa aja" Harry menjawab pendek "um ok",kingsley langsung berbincang hal ringan2 dengan Harry,Ron seakan dianggap tidak ada lalu Ron langsung mendengus dan tiba2 bicara "asik banget ngobrolnya" seru Ron dengan nada kesal,Lalu Kingsley langsung minta maaf pada Ron,yah bukan salah Ron juga karena kingsley pasti bingung harus mengobrol apa ke Ron karena kingsley tidak terlalu mengenal Ron,lalu kingsley buru2 bangkit dari meja dan berkata pada mereka bahwa ia harus bicara pada Mr Weasley,obrolan pun berakhir dan setelah Kingsley lalu,mereka berdua melanjutkan topik lain,sampai akhirnya mereka dibuat terkejut dengan keluarnya Hermione yang memakai gaun Merah indah yang pendek dan ketat,seperti gaun muggle,Ron terperanga melihat Hermione sambil sedikit Nyengir dan wajahnya terlihat bergairah dan merona,lalu Hermione langsung menuju kearah dua sahabatnya "Malam Kalian,Lagi ngobrolin apa ?" lalu Ron menjawab tanpa dosa "mau beli peri rumah yang banyak nih supaya aku gak repot2 nyiapin acara begini" ron tertawa lebar,Herimone Melotot ke Ron,"Sudahlah Mione,Ron cuma bercanda,dia tadi tuh kesal gara2 dicuekin kingsley" sambar Harry yg Nyengir lebar,Hermione lalu ikut tertawa dan Mereka Berbicara bertiga dengan topik Hogwarts dan Karier mereka nanti...

TBC

 **Maaf ya kalu FF nya ngambang atau gimana,Review kalian dipertimbangkan oleh saia untuk diolah di next chap**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello2 author kembali,yups baru kesempetan mau lajutin ff ini,sebelumya agak ragu apa author mau lanjut ff ini krn author tidak ada tallent menulis dan mengarang sama sekali,dulu waktu masih sekolah termasuk dapat rate buruk soal cerpen atau puisi #tabok,xixixi eh udah lanjut aja deh,bagi reviewer yang tanya author cew atau cow author adalah cowo ya dan makasih reviewnya mudah2 an chapter2 selanjutnya bs author perbaiki pemilihan katanya,mengenai soal sudut pandang (POV ya klo ga salah ?) author membuatnya mirip2 dengan novel terjemahnnya bunda JKR krn masih bingung bagaimana memilah katanya agar bs enak,krn author ini memang amateur,eh lanjut aja kebanyakan curcol gaje :v ...**

Pagi Itu dapur keluarga weasley diributkan dengan kejahilan george dan charile yang membuat mantra melayang pada meja makan,mrs weasley gusar sekali pada mereka berdua,"well, sepertinya charlie berusaha menghibur george karena fred yang sudah meninggal dalam perang dengan menjadi penggantinya" hermione memulai percakapan ke harry dan ron bersamaan dengan menata dapur yang berantakan dengan mantra,mereka membantu mrs weasley yang masih ngomel,"yah seengaknya george masih bisa ceria walaupun kehilangan fred,walaupun sikap charlie tidak biasa sebagai prankster,charlie sih pembawaanya cool bukan tukang jail,agak aneh melihatnya,eh harry,apa tadi kamu lihat ada burung hantu yg datang soalnya aku benar2 bangun kesiangan?" "belum ron,emang kamu nungguin apa sih ?" jawab harry sambil membatin emang kamu tukang tidur "eh ngak kok cuma mau tahu apa surat dari hogwarts sudah datang","hmm aneh sekali ron tidak biasanya kamu antusias balik ke hogwarts,hmm jangan2 kamu...","hermione...,aku ngak sabar ke hogwarts cuma mau merasakan hidup normal setelah perang,bukan ada apa2" tetapi hermione menatap ron dengan curiga,ya sejak 3 hari setelah pesta ron terus tanya2 kapan burung hantu dari hogwarts datang ke hermione dan harry setiap pagi,jelas hermione melihat ron ada apa2,hmm mungkin dia selingkuh ? ahh buang jauh2 mione kecurigaanmu itu,tetapi kecurigaan hermione ada alasannya karena ron sering mengirm pos burung hantu entah pada siapa setelah perang usai dan yang pasti ron selalu membuat alasan yang aneh pada hermione setelah kepergok menggunakan pig burung hantu ron untuk mengirim surat ke siapa,teori harry bahkan lebih konyol,harry berpendapat kalau ron mungkin punya pengagum rahasia dan mau terkenal seperti lockhart membalas surat2,ron kan dulu ingin jadi pusat perhatian mungkin ?,lamunan hermione dikejutkan Mr Weasley yang baru pulang dengan jaringan floo dengan debam keras dilantai,membawa banyak file,"pagi semua,hmm maaf baru kembali ada tugas numpuk di kementrian,sisa2 death eater terus bersembunyi dan beberapa ada yang masih melawan,pekerjaan repot,ya sebenarnya lebih enak urus urusan muggle,jadi auror berat sekali apalagi head auror,hampir kena kutukan di kepala ,pasukan auror tadi berusaha menyergap death eater yang melawan dan berusaha kabur ber apparte untung sudah ketangkap oleh oliver dan dalwish" mrs weasley merasa kasihan melihat suaminya yang lusuh,kelelahan,"hmpf molly tidak usah sedih,ini demi kamu juga dan keluarga supaya punya uang yang cukup,kutinggalkan posku di penyalahgunaan barang2 muggle demi keluarga,yah setelah perang,uang2 di gringgots lenyap dijarahi goblin2 yang memanfaatkan situasi,mau tidak mau ya harus terima pos auror,uangnya bisa membiayai ron dan ginny lanjut sekolah,mungkin bisa memperbaiki burrow,nah ngomong2 soal sekolah apa kalian sudah ke diagon alley ?" "belum Arthur masih tunggu burung hantu hogwarts belum datang2 juga,apa hogwarts benar2 dibuka"jawab molly,"soal dibuka tidaknya sepertinya kementrian ingin lanjut tetapi kondisi tidak memungkinkan,cuma masalah guru sih, saat ngobrol dengan kingsley waktu jeda rapat,kementrian dan Prof McGoniggal kalang kabut mencari guru2 hogwarts yang gugur atau tidak mau ngajar lagi,nah guru transfigurasi belum ada yang berkualifikasi mengganti Prof McGoniggal yang jadi kepala sekolah,guru telaah muggle juga susah tidak ada yang melamar!,Sejarah Sihir ada professor baru yang mengganti Prof Binns yang hantunya hilang setelah perang hmm aku lupa namanya,ramuan jelas Prof Slughorn terpaksa mengajar,dan dengar2 Prof Snape mau mengajar lagi jadi guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam setelah sebelumya menolak mengajar karena beberapa komunitas sihir menuntut snape diadili,padahal harry sudah bersaksi bahwa prof snape menjadi agen ganda dan berpihak ke order... "jadi Prof Snape mau mengajar lagi ?" "yah begitu harry saat kingsley surat menyurat dengannya dan dengan Prof McGoniggal" "hmm mudah2 an snape juga berubah sikapya,jadi ngak bully kita harry" "hmmm jangan harap ron,jangan harap..." harry berkata mantap sambil menggelengkan kepalanya,harry tidak peduli apa snape mau membullynya terus di tahun terakhirnya,yang pasti harry bertekad tidak akan kurang ajar lagi pada Prof Snape setelah yang dilakukan Prof Snape untuk membantunya selama ini dan menyelamatkan nyawanya,tiba2 dari ambang luar jendela datang masing2 4 burung hantu terbang masuk kedalam rumah terlihat seprti surat dari hogwarts "ahh sepertinya guru2 nya sudah lengkap semua" mr weasley berbicara sambil menguap kelelahan "molly tidak keberatan mengantar sendiri harry,ron,hermione dan ginny ke diagon alley kan ? apa kusuruh saja dalwish,sherman atau oliver anak buahku buat menemani hmm lebih tepatnya sih mengawal" "tak perlu arthur" jawab Mrs Weasley "oh ya lemari besi kita di gringgots pindah ke nomor 784 nah ini kunci lemari besi nya,yang pasti bibi muriel tidak senang kita numpang lemari besi nya sejak lemari besi kita salah satu lenyap karena insiden itu,jadi kusuruh bill membuat yang baru,untung punya Harry masih aman,aku sudah tanya ke bill,ahh tapi kalaupun hilang kami tetap membantumu kok harry,kamu sudah menyelamatkan kami semua,sudah kuanggap anak sendiri" "trims Mr Weasley" jawab harry dengan ekspresi terkejut dan agak tidak enak dalam hati Harry selalu membuat susah keluarga weasley...

 **Diagon Alley**

Setelah Menggunakan Jaringan Floo mereka tiba di leaky claudron sebenarnya harry ron dan hermione ingin ke diagon alley sendiri karena mereka sudah bisa ber apparte dengan benar,tapi Mrs weasley melarangnya karena ijin appartion mereka belum keluar dari kementrian,jadi terpaksa harus berputar2 dengan floo lagi,dan hanya Mrs Weasley dan Mr Weasley yang punya kunci lemari besi ke gringgots,lalu saat tiba di pelataran diagon alley,penuh sesak mungkin orang2 yang membeli peralatan hogwarts lebih cepat karena antusias,saat berjalan di deretan toko2,mereka menjadi pusat perhatian banyak yang memandang mereka memberi selamat pada mereka karena menjadi pahlawan dunia sihir,Harry dan Hermione agak tidak nyaman dengan ini,tapi Ron sepertinya menikmati situasi semacam ini dari dia menjabat orang2 dengan antusias walaupun juga orang2 yang memberikan salam ke mereka kelewat antusias menurut Ron,saat berhasil menjauh dari kerumunan dan menuju cepat2 ke Gringgots,bill sudah ada di depan gringgots dan membawa kumpulan kantong galleon2 slicke dan knut "kuambilkan tadi pagi2 mum,jelas kalau ambil sekarang bisa berjam2 nunggunya,spertinya orang2 kelewat antusias masuk hogwarts,yah tapi kebanyakan sih ke gringgots mengajukan komplain menuntut karena lemari besi mereka dibobol goblin2 yang mengambilnya,malah goblin2 yang tidak menjarahnya sewaktu perang kelihatan galak dan berdebat dengan para penyhir yang merasa uangnya hilang,mereka berkata saat perang gringgots tidak bertanggungjawab atas kehilangan dan pencurian karena saat itu situasi tidak terkendali" "oke bill kami belanja dulu, hmm kalian mau belanja sendiri atau kutemani ?" tanya Mrs Weasley ke Harry Ron Ginny dan Hermione "sendiri saja mum lagian kami bukan lagi anak 11 tahun" jawab ron tidak sabar,setelah berbelanja memenuhi kebutuhan hogwarts mereka kembali ke Burrow hampir sore

 **Evening Burrow**

Harry Merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah Burrow sambil memandang kosong ke jendela yang tertutup gelapnya malam,ia sedang melamun soal masa depannya dan ah ya gadis,ia sudah memiliki Ginny,tapi Harry ragu apa benar2 menyukai Ginny,namun batin harry berkata Ginny adalah gadis yang sempurna,cantik,good skin,dan ia wanita yang kuat,dan setia memendam perasaan padanya,namun disisi lainnya harry ragu apa Ginny bisa menjadi pendamping yang tepat saat kedepannya nanti,malah harry mulai memikirkan ia sudah salah mencintai Ginny karena sebetulnya masalah pemikiran,prinsip,antara ia dan ginny berbeda setelah Harry mulai dekat dengannya "mmmm kamu mikirin apa sih Harry",lalu tiba2 Hermione datang "nothing,Hermione" "Dont lie harry aku tahu kamu sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang serius,dari...ekspresimu,bisa cerita padaku ?","its private","I Guess About Love ?" ekspresi harry agak terkejut "i know harry ekspresimu seperti itu pasti mikirin cewek ? aku sudah menebak karaktermu kalau bukan soal voldemort pasti soal itu","hmm kamu occlumency aku ya hermione ?" "no Harry I Just Guess,Harry kuyakin kamu ngak salah memilih Ginny,dia sudah nungguin kamu 4 tahun Harry,dia cocok untuk kamu,dia memberi support kamu,mendukung kamu harry jangan berfikir..." "hmmm Hermione,aku sudah pacaran sama ginny 3 tahun,setelah kupikir2 antara aku dan ginny ada perbedaan hmmph jadi... "justru perbedaan itu bagus Harry bisa saling mengisi contohnya aku dan Ron,ya walaupun Ron Menyebalkan,Tidak Peka dan Kurang Ajar tapi dia tulus" lalu harry terdiam agak lama Hermione masih memandang Harry dengan ekspresi khwatir...

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga chapt ke 2,apa yang terjadi selajutnya ? aga geli juga lihat Harry biasa telmi dan bingung begitu,utk chapt2 selanjutnya masih author pikir jalan ceritanya,maaf kalau banyak typo,diksi kata yang buruk,cerita Ngambang gak menarik dll... dont like dont read... Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maaf Author baru update sekarang,bagi yang baca fic ini saia informasiin kerangka cerira fic ini tidak melulu soal percintaan,diselingi juga dengan potongan2 informasi dunia sihir pasca perang dan karakter2 yang ada di harpot pasca perang,yaa saya ingetin dont like don't read,mudah2 an fic pertama saia ini bisa selesai**

Obrolan Harry dan Hermione dikagetkan Mrs Weasley yang meminta mereka untuk makan malam,Harry sedikit lega,dengan begitu,Hermione berhenti memberondong Harry soal perasaanya tadi,segera saja Harry dan Hermione menuju meja makan,disitu sudah ada Ron yang Sibuk makan dengan lahap,Ginny yang sedang membantu Mrs Weasley menyiapkan makan malam karena tidak enak langsung duduk, Herimone juga membantu Ginny dan Mrs Weasely,ada Charlie dan George yang berdiskusi soal kelanjutan toko lelucon mereka,dan Bill yang sibuk berbicara dengan Fleur,Fleur baru datang ke burrows untuk menemani Bill makan malam,melihat Harry duduk,Fleur langsung menyapa Harry dengan suara dibuat2 seperti biasa "malaaam harryyy,udah lama ga ketemu sejak terakhir saat di pondok karang bersama mr olivander dan si goblin" lalu Fleur mengecup pipi harry kanan dan kiri,Harry merasa panas,Ron tersedak baksonya,Ginny yang memotong sayuran mendadak membejek potongannya lebih keras sambil menatap gesit Fleur dengan tatapan tidak senang,batin harry tertawa melihan Ginny yang Cemburu sambil harry nyengir ke ginny senang,Ginny menatap balik Harry dengan galak,"tebak harry...mmmm,aku dan bill akan punya anak" "oh umm yeah selamat fleur" kata harry bego dan salah tingkah "mudah2an nanti jadi gadis cantik seperti aku ya bill" "sebenarnya aku sih ingin anak laki2 my sweatheart,tapi nanti kita ke St Mugo untuk tahu apa laki2 atau Perempuan" jawab bill ceria "mudah2 an anak kita yah gak jadi seperti aku,menyedihkan perlakuan komunitas sihir kepada orang macam aku" lanjut bill murung,lalu Mrs Weasley Menjawab "Kingsley pasti mengeluarkan undang2 soal hak2 manusia serigala bill dan mereka akan diperlakukan seperti penyihir pada umunnya,lagipula sudah ada ramuan yang bisa mencegah ya kalau2 di bulan purnama jadi liar,di diagon Alley sudah ada yang jual,dengan kau kerja di gringgots tidak terlalu mahal untuk membeli ramuan itu" lalu Ron mengganti topik "Apoaa Dad beedlum puloalg Mum ?" Ron berbicara sambil mengunyah baksonya,Fleur menatap Ron agak jijik "Ayahmu belum pulang,paling ada urusan penting,akhir2 ini selalu terlambat,ah itu ayahmu akan pulang,dan Ronald Weasley telan dulu makananmu sebelum bicara! astaga kau bukan lagi anak 11 tahun!" Mrs weasley yang melihat jam unik yang menampilkan bukan waktu tapi keberadaan keluarga Weasley,"nah Ayahmu Pulang sebentar lagi",Harry juga Menatap Jam itu yang pindah dari Kerja lalu Bepergian lalu jarum menunjuk ke arah Rumah dan terdengar bunyi plopp pelan di depan pintu,dan jarum2 jam tidak lagi menunjuk lagi ke arah bahaya maut "Malam Semua,Hari Yg melelahkan,kementrian ribut lagi soal gobiln terutama yang minta ganti rugi perang ke kementrian,gila betul mereka belum selesai masalah gringgots,oh aku pulang bersama Precy katanya dia mau menginap di sini", Precy yang dibelakang Mr Weasley dengan seragam departemen penegakan hukum sihir,dengan kacamata bingkainya yang agak miring,tidak dengan lagak sok seperti dulu,melainkan wajah biasa yang kelelahan bercampur agak canggung,baru kali ini Precy menginjakkan kakinya di Burrow,Mr Weasley menjelaskan Precy pulang untuk mengantar Harry,Ron,Hermione dan Ginny ke Hogwarts,mungkin Precy ingin menebus kesalahan yang diperbuatnya dulu dengan mengantar Ron dan Ginny batin Harry "Ah Precy kelelahan karena banyak sekali pekerjaannya di kantor baru terutama banyaknya mantan pelahap maut yang diadili,dia diangkat kingsley ke Departemen Penegakan Hukum Sihir" Precy dengan ekspresi agak malu,mendengar dari ayahnya berbicara membanggaknya "yang penting jangan jadi orang sok dan ambisius seperti dulu precee,menyebalkan tahu" george menyambar dengan kalimat mengejek,ginny dan ron terkikik, "ya aku sadar ga akan kurang ajar lagi,seharusnya aku dipecat saja! tapi Menteri terlalu baik kepadaku" "sudah2 yang lalu biarkan saja anak2,dan..." Mr Weasley duduk sambil minum Egg Nog nya lalu

melanjutkan bicara,"tugas divisi auror akhirnya selesai juga,semua pelahap maut sudah tertangkap yang bersembunyi atau melawan,aku sudah ambil cuti dan tugas sementara Head Auror sudah kuberi ke Dalwish,mudah2 an Dalwish bisa menanganinya,belakangan ini dia menggerutu karena kelelahan,kasian dalwish kena kutukan dimana2 waktu melawan yaxley dan nott yang menolak penangkapan,untung tidak separah Mad Eye,mudah2 an dengan tidak adanya dementor membuat mereka sedikit tenang di Azkaban,tentu saja divisi Auror menjadi repot lagi karena harus menambah tugas menjaga Azkaban,terpaksa petugas patroli auror sebagian besar dijadikan sipir,dan Auror sedang memburu sejumlah dementor untuk dibunuh dan dikendalikan populasinya,ini semua ide Kingsley,ada baiknya tidak membunuh semuanya jaga2 kalau Sipir2 itu tidak bisa melakukan tugasnya ya terpaksa minta mereka kembali lagi,dan Kingsley berharap ide itu dibuang jauh2 tak usah lagi pakai dementor" tutup Mr Weasley dengan menyantap Kalkun Panggangnya "Harry" Precy mendadak bicara,"Ada berita kurang enak mengenai Lucius Malfoy dan Severus Snape,komunitas sihir minta mereka diadili walaupun kau yg menjamin mereka dan Prof McGoniggal dan Slughorn juga menjamin Snape" kata precy suram "aku sudah jelaskan ke wizengamot,yah kau tahu sendiri kan Harry,susah yakinkan mereka,untungnya mereka agak lunak pada Snape,dengan syarat Snape harus melakukan sumpah dihadapan wizengamot,dan bersedia melakukannya,dan dia titip pesan padamu Harry untuk kau mau memaafkanya,dan mengenai Lucius Malfoy,yah tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan,mereka tetap menununtutnya,dijatuhi hukuman 11 tahun,paling ringan diantara yang lain,tapi Mr Malfoy eh berterimakasih padamu juga,aku juga bilang pada Mrs Malfoy Narsiscca akan mengusahakan bisa naik banding" tutup precy yang menyantap salad kentang,Harry hanya bisa diam tidak menjawab,ia hanya mengangguk,ya mau bagaimana lagi itu usaha terbaik Precy dan Mr Weasley,makan malam itu dilanjutkan dengan topik pembicaraan sendiri2,Ron Ngobrol dengan Harry,Precy dengan Charlie,Mr Weasley dengan istrinya,Ginny Hermione dan George,Bill sudah pulang dengan fleur ke rumahnya di pondok karang,lalu Mrs Weasley menyuruh Harry,Ron,Hermione,Ginny tidur,tidur Harry tidak nyenyak karena berkali2 terbangun dari tidurnya,ia baru bertengkar dengan Ginny tadi sewaktu berbicara di koridor bodress kamar soal fleur yang Harry anggap itu menyenangkan,dan soal Harry yang jarag bicara padanya,Harry memeluk ginny saat itu untuk menenangkannya dan mengatakan kemasukan apa sih kamu Gin ?,Ginny melepas pelukan Harry dengan agak kasar dan masuk ke kamar,masih kebingungan soal sikap Ginny yang diluar dugaanya,Ah dasar cewek,selalu bikin bingung,Harry punya dugaan lain kalau Ginny lagi PMS,jadi bawaanya sensitif,namun Harry merenung dan menatap sinar bulan dari balik jendela kamar Ron memikirkan soal Sikap Ginny kepadanya,ia berfikir positif saja soal Ginny,tapi kalau Ginny tidak berubah,Harry merasa berat lanjut dengan Ginny,mudah2 an pacarnya kembali lagi seperti dulu yang humoris dan ceria...

 **Hufft selesai juga Chap 3 nya,untuk HarryMione nya masih lama,ehehehe maaf krn memang fic ini fokus ke kejadian2 setelah perang,lemons2 nya belum ada,ya sekali lagi don't like don't read...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lanjut Chap 4,DLDR,Sorry kalau kepanjangan**

 **Kamar Ron**

Baru Pukul 5 pagi,Harry yang masih tertidur lelap,dikagetkan dengan burung hantu barunya yang berwana coklat muda yang di beri nama Harold,ia tidak membeli yang bewarna putih karena masih mengenang kesedihan Hedwig yang sudah Mati oleh Pelahap Maut,ia tidak mau mengingat2 masa lalunya lagi dengan membeli burung hantu yang berwarna sama,burung hantunya mematuk2 telinganya kelewat keras,dengan enggan,ia bangun dan mengumpulkan tenaga,Harry bangun mengelus Harold lalu menarik surat yang ternyata dari Hogwarts,bertanya2 kenapa ada surat lagi,Harry langsung membuka suratnya,pada hari sebelumnya,ia juga bertanya2 mengapa tidak diangkat jadi kapten Quidditch,yang diangkat adalah Ginny,heran sendiri kenapa McGoniggal memilih Ginny sebagai kapten,ternyata misteri itu terjawab dalam surat yang baru dibaca Harry

Dear,Mr Potter

Sehubungan dengan tahun ajaran baru,sekolah sihir Hogwarts memilih murid yang dianggap berkualifikasi sebagai ketua murid laki-laki,maka staf-staf Hogwarts memilih anda sebagai Ketua Murid laki-laki,mohon maaf atas keterlambatan pengumuman mengenai pemilihan Ketua Murid dikarenakan kesibukkan sekolah dalam membangun kembali bagunan yang rusak pasca perang dan mencari staf guru yang baru,lencana Ketua Murid sudah disematkan didalam surat,peraturan ketua murid haruslah menjabat Prefek pada tahun ajaran sebelumya ditiadakan karena kejadian luarbiasa yang terjadi pada sekolah,selamat bertugas

Minerva McGoniggal

Kepala Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts

P.S : Seusai acara seleksi aku ingin bertemu denganmu,Potter,di ruang kepala sekolah,kata sandinya Lebah Madu...

Harry duduk menatap suratnya,shock sekaligus mengeriyit,ia sebelumnya lega sekali karena tidak ada burung hantu yang mengantar surat mengumumkan ia diangkat ketua murid,ternyata suratnya terlambat ! dan berfikir memang tidak ada yang pantas menurut mereka selain dirinya menjadi ketua murid,pahlawan,sang terpilih,Harry muak memikirkan semuanya,ia lelah batin karena sebelumya ada misi yang amat mustahil berkeliling Inggris bersama Ron dan Hermione,bersembunyi karena menjadi buronan nomer 1 dan mencari Horcux Voldemort yang sekarang sudah tamat riwayatnya,tapi memang hal2 seperti ini selalu menimpanya dan ia harus terima apa yang sudah diputuskan atau mungkin digariskan,Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan ke Hogwarts,datangnya surat ini terlalu mendadak baginya dan membuat perutnya melintir,lalu ia langsung bersiap mandi karena tidak ada gunanya tidur lagi,ia menatap ron yang masih Tidur ngorok di kasurnya,dan suara ghoul di loteng yang memukul2 besi...

pada saat membuka pintu kamar Ron,Harry melihat Hermione yang menuju lantai bawah,lalu berbalik ke arah Harry dan Hermione menyapanya agak sembab "Pagi Harry,tumben kamu baru bagun,aku bangun gara2 burung hantu membangunkanku tadi,aku kaget sekali,aku...aku diangkat jadi ketua murid perempuan!" ekspresi Harry mendadak terkejut "Hermione,aku juga bangun gara2 dapat surat juga,aku jadi ketua murid laki2" Hermione dengan wajah bingung berkata "well,aneh bukan,harusnya ketua murid berbeda asrama dan harus jadi prefek,tapi kulihat di surat ada pengecualian untuk kali ini,sebelumnya kukira si Malfoy yang jadi ketua murid laki2,aku sudah berfikir aneh2 soal Malfoy Brengsek itu yah walaupun mungkin sikapnya yang sok dan angkuh itu bisa berubah" "Hmm,jangan ngaco Hermione,Malfoy memang prefek,tapi mungkin McGoniggal memandang menjadikan Malfoy ketua murid akan membuat ribut sekolah karena yah masalah ayah dan ibunya pelahap maut dan ia juga punya reputasi buruk,skeeter menguliti keluarga malfoy dan pelahap maut yang lainnya dengan kejam,ada di Porphet soal Malfoy dijadikan Pelahap Maut dan diperintahkan membunuh Dumbeldore atas perintah Voldemort,walupun sudah kubantah dan kuberikan fakta2 nya, melalui Mr Weasley ke kingsley menteri sihir,aku tidak habis pikir gimana si skeeter bisa tahu soal Malfoy diperintah membunuh Dumbledore,yah dengan aku dan kamu jadi ketua murid bisa bikin heboh juga karena mengira McGoniggal pilih kasih", "umm,benar juga,tapi kamu kan sang terpilih,pahlawan jadi pas sekali dan tidak seheboh malfoy jadi ketua murid menurutku,kamu orang yang pantas Harry,"oh diam Hermione! " Harry menjawab agak kesal karena selalu dianggap pahlawan dengan bekas luka sambaran kilat konyol di dahinya yang merupakan bekas tanda Horcux Voldemort,Hermione melihat ekspressi Harry langsung tertawa,lalu Harry lanjut ke kamar mandi sekaligus menutup topik pembicaraan,ia sekarang mencemaskan Ron yang sebelumnya prefek tapi tidak diangkat menjadi ketua murid,mungkin Ron akan marah padanya,ahh aku tak mau peduli pada Ron,ya mudah2 an Ron bukan pencemburu perhatian seperti dulu,kalau dia marah akan kusuruh dia mengutuk Prof McGoniggal karena dia yang menjadikanku ketua murid...

Suasana Pagi itu diributkan dengan Mr dan Mrs Weasley yang menyiapkan keberangkatan ke Hogwarts,ditemani Precy dan George,Mr dan Mrs Weasley memberi Harry dan Hermione selamat karena mejadi ketua murid,tapi Harry melihat ada ekspresi wajah kecewa pada Mrs Weasley mungkin karena Ron tidak jadi Ketua Murid,tapi hanya sesaat,Ron yang mendengar Harry dan Hermione jadi ketua murid menjadi agak kesal dilihat dari wajahnya,tapi berusaha ia sembunyikan dihadapan Harry,tapi ia jadi marah2 ke Hermione yang merupakan pacar dan sahabatnya,setelah mendengar pertengkaran di kamar Ron saat diceritakan masalah ketua murid,bahkan Harry sempat mendengar Hermione Terisak kecil,ia melihat Ron malah berusaha menjaga emosi darinya,tapi terkesan gagal karena ron seperti ketus padanya,lalu Harry yang tidak tahan sikap tolol Ron berusaha menjawab perntanyaan ketus "selamat ya,pasti kamu langsung jadi orang top,ketua murid" menurut Harry omongan Ron yang terakhir ini sudah sangat kelewat batas,saat mengepak kopernya harry menjawab "Mauku Ron,aku tidak jadi Ketua Murid,tapi McGoniggal memilihku !,kau kutuk saja McGoniggal sana,aku capek tahu sebelunnya cari Horcux bersama kamu dan Hermione,aku ingin tahun ke-7 dengan tenang lalu menghadapi NEWT habis itu aku rencanakan liburan kita bertiga ke Amerika,sebenarnya ide Hermione soal liburan" "yah kamu pergi saja sama Hermione sana! aku cuma sampah," "jangan tolol,kita masih teman gak sih ? jangan cuma gara2 masalah sampah ketua murid persahabatan kita jadi rusak!" jawab harry pendek dengan kekesalan,Ron dengan wajah agak bersalah tapi masih kesal lalu mengulurkan tangan pada Harry dan berkata Maaf,"Minta maaf juga ke Hermione Sana" "ya nanti aja" jawab Ron singkat...

 **King Cross**

Perjalanan Mereka diiringi dengan diam didalam mobil Kementrian yang disewa Mr Weasley,ia mencoba ngobrol dengan Ginny yang juga jadi kapten quidditch menanyakan formasi tim padanya,Harry senang ginny sudah ceria lagi dan Ginny goblok2in Ron soal ketua murid keras2,diiringi tawa george,suasana jadi cair saat perjalanan ke king cross,Ron dan Hermione yang duduk bersebelahan keduanya masih diam2,sesekali mereka berdua menatap sengit,yang Harry anggap lucu,seiring waktu mobil tiba di depan stasiun menurunkan koper2 dan burung2 hantu,kali ini Hermione tidak membawa kucingnya Crookshanks yang masih dititipkan ke kenalan Hermione di dunia Muggle,mereka mendorong koper masing2 secara hati2 lalu bergantian masuk di dinding antara peron 9 dan 10 secara bergantian agar tidak mencurigakan Muggle,Harry Ron dan Hermione lalu masuk ke kereta api uap merah Hogwarts Express yang mereka rindukan selama dua tahun ini,ketiganya buru2 mencari kompartemen,teman2 mereka seperti Seamus,Luna,Hannah dan Neville seorang pemuda pelupa yang sekarang jadi pahlawan karena membunuh Horcux Voldemort yaitu Ular yang bernama Nagini,menyapa mereka bertiga menanyakan kabar,kereta berangkat diiringi deru mesin uap pemandangan awal membelah kota london,Ron di kompartemen sudah minta maaf ke Hermione,tapi Hermione masih terlihat kesal,Ron dan Harry main Exploding Snap lalu Set catur sihir yang baru dibeli di Diagon Alley,dan Hermione membaca ulang autobiografi Dumbledore,dibawahnya ada buku lagi kitab mantra tingkat 7,Harry bertanya2 dalam hati kenapa Hermione berulang2 membaca biografi Dumbledore yg ditulis Skeeter,membayangkan membacanya isinya lagi saja membuat hati Harry pedih...

Rapat di kompartemen Prefek berlangsung membosankan,Harry yang sudah diberitahu Hermione seluk beluk prefek dan tugas2 ketua murid langsung menyusun program biasa,pembagian patroli malam dan penyitaan barang2 dari sihir sakti weasley,Harry baru melihat batang hidung musuh bebuyutannya Draco Malfoy di rapat prefek,agak sedikit ganjil Malfoy lebih banyak diam dan murung,tidak seperti biasanya melontarkan ejekan2 padanya dan kedua sahabatnya,mungkin ada rasa penyesalan,saat rapat berakhir Malfoy memanggilnya "Tunggu Potter,aku mau bicara" Harry mengerling Hermione,Hermione Mengangkat bahunya,lalu Harry kembali duduk dan menatap Malfoy dan bertanya ada perlu apa,Malfoy dengan wajah ragu2 dan enggan berkata padanya "well,aku minta maaf Potter,atas sikap ku dan keluarga ku di masa lalu,dan terima kasih sudah membantu ayah dan ibuku di kementrian,aku disuruh ibuku minta maaf secara langsung padamu dan sampaikan pada Keluarga Weasley karena sudah membantu keluargaku di kementrian terutama Precy yang membantu Ayah naik banding" "ya Malfoy aku sudah melupakan masa lalu,tapi mustahil kita menjadi teman karena err beberapa sikap kita masing2,aku cuma mau kau tidak menggangu kami di tahun terakhir,sampaikan salamku pada ibumu juga,aku berhutang banyak padanya,kalau keluargamu ada kesulitan,semampuku akan kubantu" tutup harry,malfoy menjawab "cukup adil Potter" dan mereka bersalaman,harry baru pertama kali melihat Malfoy tersenyum dengan lega dan tulus,biasanya senyumnya dipenuhi kepuasan jahat atau menjengkelkan,ya mungkin Hermione benar,Malfoy sudah berubah walaupun mungkin berat berteman dengannya mengingat Rivalitas masa lalunya...

 **Stasiun Hogsmeade**

Kereta tiba di stasiun Hogsmeade,Harry Ron dan Hermione Turun dari keretanya,tidak asing melihat makhluk separo raksaksa yang tidak lain adalah sahabat dan guru mereka Hagrid "baik2 saja eh kalian bertiga ?" tanya hagrid ceria,mereka langsung tersenyum ke Hagrid "tidak kusangka bisa ketemu lagi,ini tahun terakhir kalian,tapi aku masih harap kalian ngobrol bersamaku di hogwarts beberapa tahun lagi" tiba2 Hagrid berurai airmata,lalu menyekanya,"sudah dulu,kutemui kalian di pondok nanti,banyak yang mau kuceritakan,mau nyebrangin anak2 kelas satu melewati danau,kalau telat bisa2 Prof Fliwick ngomel"...

 **Awal Hogwarts**

mereka dan anak2 yang lain langsung naik kereta,melewati patung babi hutan dan melihat megahnya lagi kastil Hogwarts yang enam tahun mereka huni untuk belajar,masuk kedalam Hogwarts yang bagunannya sudah dipugar,Harry ron dan Hermione langsung duduk di meja Gryffindor,Harry melihat staf guru yang ada,pertama ada Prof McGoniggal kepala sekolah yang baru dan guru transfigurasi mereka yang dulu,dengan wajah galak seperti biasa tapi tersenyum dan ceria sedang ngobrol dengan Prof Slughorn,lalu ada yang tidak Harry kenal,muda dan agak linglung dan orang tua yang dikenal Harry sebagai teman Dumbeldore sewaktu sekolah Ephias Dogde,tidak tahu mereka berdua ngajar apa,lalu ada Prof Sinistra,Prof Treweerly guru ramalan yang masih dengan penampilan seperti biasanya,disebelahnya Prof Vector berbicara dengan Prof Sprout dan paling pojok ada Guru dengan Rambut hitam berminyak berhidung panjang,orang yang dulu tidak disukai Harry,Prof Snape,ekspresinya sulit ditebak,hanya memandang kosong langit2 sihiran diatas merenungkan sesuatu,bukan seperti snape yang biasanya,lalu mucul Hagrid disamping Snape dan Prof Fliwick yang membimbing anak2 kelas satu melakukan seleksi,lalu professor Mc Goniggal memberikan sambutannya pada murid2 "selamat kembali,selamat datang di Hogwarts bagi murid yang baru,setelah dua tahun sekolah mengalami renovasi dan pemugaran akibat perang akhirnya sekarang sudah selesai dan bisa dipakai lagi",senyum prof McGoniggal "kuumumkan staf guru Hogwarts yang pertama ada Professor Ephias Dogde yang bersedia mengajar sebagai guru Transfigurasi,diiringi tepuk tangan menggema di kastil,Lalu Professor Malcom Southgate yang mengajar sejarah sihir,Prof Southgate berdiri agak canggung menerima tepuk tangan murid2,lalu Prof Severus Snape yang tentu saja mengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam dan Menjadi Kepala asrama Slytherin menggantikan Prof Horace Slughorn yang saat ini menjadi wakil kepala sekolah dan guru Ramuan",tepuk tangan kurang antusias terhadap snape,Harry menduga sebagian masih meanggap snape bersalah,tapi harry memberi tepuk tangan karena snapelah yang menyelamatkan hidupnya dibawah perintah Dumbledore,setelah pengumuman usai dan makanan tersaji di meja,murid2 kembali ke Asrama kecuali Harry yang menuju kantor McGoniggal karena janji yang ditulisnya di surat...

 **Finish chap 4,Nama Soutghate inget dari pelatih bola timnas inggris,berhubung author juga suka bola,mmmm mudah2 an fic ini ga kepanjangan,I JUST amateur writer and author...**


End file.
